


New Day

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Series: BBB Vampire Fics [8]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers (1988)
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Evan is a vampire, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Connor Murphy, Kissing, One Shot, Pastel Connor, Secrets, This Is STUPID, This is trash, Vampires, idk - Freeform, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Evan and Connor return to school after Connor broke his arm. There are some new students around.Oh yeah, Evan’s a vampire and that is just annoying.





	New Day

**Author's Note:**

> I’d use the Heathers musical as a tag, but I’ve never seen it or listened to the music, and don’t wanna ruin it. So enjoy my trash.

**New Day**

Evan pulled into the Murphy driveway and let he Murphy siblings inside. Alana was out visiting colleges that morning. 

“Connor ate a bowl of cereal today” Zoe stated when Evan pulled an apple out of his pocket. 

Evan still handed Connor the apple and drove to the school. He dealt with Connor’s cheesy music and kept his hand over Connor’s casted arm. Evan’s name still shining bright on it, but Zoe’s name was now added to the mix in gold. She wrote her name in small letters below Evan’s name.

Evan grabbed Connor’s right hand as they walked into the school. Jared was waiting at Evan’s locker. 

“Evan” Jared gasped. “Did you really break Connor’s arm while fucking?” 

“No, but I’ll break your arm right now if you want” Evan growled. 

“I slipped on a patch of ice Jared” Connor sighed, picking at his purple cast. “Do you want to sign it?” 

Connor held up a sharpie and Jared signed his name next to Zoe’s in neon orange. Connor took the sharpie back and Jared walked away. 

“Mr. Hansen, Mr. Murphy” their principal called. “Perhaps you boys can show our new students around. We have Veronica Sawyer and Heather McNamara here.” 

Two girls were next to their principal. One dressed in mostly blue with raven hair, the other in mostly yellow with curly blonde hair. Evan noted the blue girl had amber eyes and a pale complexion with almost flawless skin. A vampire. That’s why he was asked. 

“Of course sir” Connor nodded. 

Their principal walked away and Evan grabbed his things for class. 

“I’m Veronica” the vampire girl said. 

“Heather” the blonde smiled. 

“I’m Evan” Evan greeted. 

“Connor” Connor waved. “Let’s get you to your lockers!” 

Evan basically followed behind as Connor showed the girls around the school. Veronica was a lot like Evan. She seemed to light up at the sound of Heathers voice and went back to her cool personality after. 

“So your first class is here Heather” Connor stated, ending his tour. “Veronica, Evan can show you to your classroom, I’m gonna talk to the teacher quick.” 

Connor planted a kiss on Evan’s cheek before walking away. Evan grabbed Veronica’s schedule and lead her to her class down the hall. 

“Are you and Heather dating” Evan asked. 

“Yep” Veronica nodded. “We went to the same school, four kids died and our parents agreed to switch schools. We moved all the way to Jersey. From Ohio.” 

“That must suck” Evan frowned. “Do you need me to show you where the best v-snack places are?” 

“You’re a vampire” Veronica blanked. “But you’re blonde, and you have green eyes.” 

“I was bit” Evan shrugged. “If you run into Jeremy Heere, he was too.” 

“I was adopted” Veronica sighed. “And it’s sad because my parents refuse to believe that vampires are real. They think I have eating problems.” 

“When we’re you adopted” Evan questioned. 

“Middle school” Veronica answered. “My parents were told everything when they adopted me. They still refuse to believe that what’s happening is reality. They once made me eat garlic. I was out sick for two days.” 

“Damn” Evan muttered. “My mom is just like...well okay. Does Heather know?” 

“I’ve wanted to tell her for ages” Veronica mumbled. “But it’s law, not that it’s fair for me to say that now, but I’m scared she won’t think of me the same. Does Connor know?” 

“Jeremy was bit at school” Evan explained. “The principal had to tell him since he witnessed the bite.” 

“Fuck dude” Veronica chuckled. “Thank god I’m not that crazy. See ya later loser.” 

Evan waved and walked to his own class. Connor arrived a few minutes later and plopped down next to Evan. 

“How’s the most amazing guy in the world doing” Connor asked. 

“I dunno, how are you doing” Evan responded. 

“Evan” Connor groaned.

“Hi beautiful” Evan smiled. 

“Hi Evan” Connor murmured. 

 

Connor managed to round up Zoe and Alana after school was over. It wasn’t hard, they were always in the library. He hard part was getting them to separate from each other. As much as Connor hated to admit it, Zoe and Alana didn’t know how to hold it together. They were always touching in some way. And they were intimate, something Connor only attempted with Evan once, and it didn’t go well so he never tried again. 

“Zo” Connor called, walking into the library. “C’mon, Evan’s waiting for us.” 

Zoe appeared around the corner slightly flushed. Alana kept staring at her shoes. 

“Hey Lana” Connor smiled, pulling out a deep green sharpie. “Do you want to sign my cast?”

Alana accepted the marker and signed her name near Connor’s thumb. Connor now had eight signatures on his cast. Evan, Zoe, Jared, Alana, Michael, Jeremy, Heather, and Veronica. 

Connor lead the way to Evan’s car. The girls got in the back and Connor plopped down next to Evan. The four students drove back to the Murphy house and the girls hopped out. 

“You aren’t going with” Evan asked. 

“I just spend time with you” Connor mumbled. “Mom was crazy protective and didn’t let me leave the house for all of break.” 

“Good point” Evan nodded. 

Connor was quiet for the rest of the trip to the Hansen’s. Evan had been talking to Veronica at lunch and telling no her where to get snacks since she was new. It didn’t surprise Connor that she was a vampire, it was actually nice to meet another one. 

Back to lunch, Connor didn’t eat. He felt guilty about not eating because he faked eating breakfast. Zoe saw him rinsing a bowl in the sink, and she assumed that he ate. He didn’t. That meant he hadn't ate all day and he wasn’t hungry and he felt bad about it. 

“Connie” Evan called. “We’re here.” 

Connor jumped out of his train of thought. They were parked in the driveway of the Hansen house. Connor grabbed his bag and hopped out of the car. Evan opened the front door and the two walked into the house. 

“Hi boys” Heidi smiled. “Evan, I have class tonight, I’ll see you in the morning. Love you, bye!” 

With that she was out the door. Evan let out a sigh and plopped down on the couch. Connor ran a hand through Evan’s hair from behind the couch. Evan missed his mom, he said that a lot. Connor wanted to cheer him up. 

“Hey Ev” Connor squeaked. 

“Yeah” Evan sighed. 

“Do you...do you have another apple. I gave the one you gave me earlier to Michael.” 

“Connor Murphy is asking to eat” Evan blanked. “Are you dying?” 

“I didn’t eat lunch so...I felt like I should” Connor whispered. 

“I’m so proud of you” Evan beamed, hopping up. 

Connor reluctantly ate an apple and let Evan go on about how happy he was. Connor threw the core away and Evan wrapped Connor in a hug. 

“Have I told you that I love you” Evan asked. 

“If you have, you haven’t done it enough” Connor sighed. 

Connor felt Evan shove him into a wall and press their lips together. Connor hummed into Evan’s mouth and wrapped his arms around Evan’s torso. The cast made things a bit more difficult, but they worked around it. Evan started to trail kissed down Connor’s neck and Connor squeezed his eyes shut. Connor felt Evan suck a hickey onto his collarbone and Connor pulled Evan’s head up so it didn’t get too dark. 

“Jesus Evan” Connor breathed, catching his lips again. 

“I love you” Evan growled between kisses. “You’re beautiful.” 

Connor was feeling brave, so he flipped the pair around and pressed Evan into the wall. Evan pulled Connor closer and slipped his tongue into Connor’s mouth. Connor let out a small moan and swirled his own tongue around Evan’s. Evan grabbed at Connor’s ass but chuckled when Connor pinched his arm. Connor pulled back and chuckled at the line of saliva connecting them. Connor pecked Evan’s lips one more time before letting go of Evan. 

“That was different” Evan chuckled. 

“I don’t know what came over me” Connor mumbled. 

“Connie, honey, it’s okay” Evan shushed. “I wasn’t mad. Just surprised.” 

“Oh, okay” Connor sighed. 

“Why did you let Jared sign your cast” Evan asked. 

“I feel bad” Connor explained. “Yeah Jared and I had a rough break up, but that was years ago. I want to be friends with him, but it’s hard when all he does is insult people.” 

“I love you” Evan murmured, pecking Connor’s cheek. 

“Love you too” Connor beamed. 

“What do you wanna do” Evan asked. 

“I dunno” Connor shrugged. “Go on a walk?” 

“Okay” Evan smiled. 

Connor grabbed his jacket and Evan pulled him out of the house. They just walked aimlessly. They ended up at the park where Evan climbed the tree and they spotted Veronica and Heather. 

“How does Heather smell” Connor asked. 

“Umm” Evan blanked. “She smells...kinda like my mom. More tangy. Not sweet like you.” 

“Oh, okay” Connor nodded. “I don’t know why I asked that...I just wondered.” 

“Its okay” Evan assured. “Hey Veronica!” 

“Hansen” Veronica grinned. “Connor! Come on over.” 

The two jogged over and Heather handed Connor a cup of hot clocolate. Veronica passed Evan a special shake and they just started talking about nothing and everything. 

“To Veronica and Heather” Evan smirked, holding up his drink. “The new students on this new day!” 

“Cheers” Connor beamed. 

“Yay” Heather cheered. 

“Fuck yeah” Veronica shouted. 

The four clinked their drinks together and they all took a sip. 

“Hey Evan” Veronica snorted. “What the fuck is wrong with Jeremy? He like...is pure energy.” 

“I don’t know” Evan sighed. “He usually never leaves me alone. He has shown up at my house at three o’clock in the morning before.” 

“Is that him” Heather asked, pointing towards the sidewalk. 

Sure enough, Jermey and Michael were walking down the path towards them. Michael waved with his free hand while his drank his slushy. 

Connor watched Heather take Veronica’s drink from her hand so the pale girl could grab hold of the swing set they were seated at. Veronica hung from the main beam and kept talking to Evan. Connor saw Heather shrug to herself as she raised Veronica’s drink to her lips. 

“Heather, no” Connor jumped. 

Heather spit out the mouthful of the drink she had takes and stood up. 

“What the fuck is this” Heather cried. “It tastes like raw meat!” 

“Heather” Veronica whispered. “Calm down.” 

“You have one too” Heather noted, pointing to Evan. “And so does Jeremy.” 

“Heather, calm down” Connor called. 

“Sawyer” Evan sighed. “You’ve got to tell her.” 

“Okay” Veronica nodded. “Come on Heather.” 

Veronica pulled Heather away and Jeremy just watched. 

“Did that just happen” Michael blanked. 

“I think it did” Jeremy nodded, sipping his drink. 

“Oh boy” Connor muttered. “Well, we should have more people in our friend group now.” 

“Cheers” Evan sighed.

”Cheers” the others nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Love y’all<3


End file.
